


that fateful party

by monolithrose



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Whiterose, first fanfic on here, hi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 06:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolithrose/pseuds/monolithrose
Summary: Blake drags Weiss to a party saying "It's college, you have to go to at least one party" when Weiss meets a not so nice guy a girl with silver eyes appears and saves her. Little does she know how that would impact her life so heavily.





	that fateful party

**Author's Note:**

> um...hi?

Weiss groaned as she got out of the car to see a house with lights in the windows, loud music (that was very distasteful in her opinion), and drunk college kids in the yard. Why had she let Blake convince her to do this? 

"Come on Weiss, it's not that bad, plus its spring break and you've never been to a party you gotta live a little" Blake quipped 

"Yes it is, the moment this hellish party is over you're driving me back to the dorms" 

"If I can even drive, you know what they say about drunk driving" 

"I know your girlfriend is hosting this and all but that's not an excuse..." Blake was gone before Weiss could finish her sentence "Of course she abandons me the moment she can" Weiss clutched her purse closer to her, these people did not look like they where against pickpocketing

She slowly walked towards the front door, keeping one hand in the pocket that had her Swiss army knife in it. She hated this, there were so many older men inside the house. 

Her father never cared enough to warn her about the dangers of the world but her sister did, Winter had told her stories of girls like her being kidnapped and murdered. God damnit Blake! Why did Weiss even hang out with her. As if on cue a hand was placed on her shoulder and she spun around, in front of her stood a man with a disgusting color of blue hair wearing a black vest and red shirt (you know that Henry motherfucker).

"Hey, how about me and you get out of here and have some fun" He said, his words disgusted Weiss and she tried to pull out her knife but the creep grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall, caging her in with his other arm

"Get away from me!" She yelled tried to kick but he moved so she couldn't land a strike, then tried to punch with her free hand but he pinned that arm against the wall

"Feisty eh? I like that in a girl"

"Hey, buddy! Fuck off" A stern female voice said coming out of now where, Weiss looked over the creeps shoulder and saw a tall girl with black hair and red tips wearing a red sweater and black pants, but the most striking detail was her silver eyes.

"And why should I?" He barked back and the girl reached out, putting a hand on the forearm that was caging Weiss against the wall, she could tell the girls grip was strong as the creep winced when she squeezed his arm

"She's clearly uncomfortable, don't you have any manners?" That seemed to piss off the man and his attention was taken from Weiss to the girl and he released her, letting go of her arm but keeping her caged against the wall

"Oh yeah!? Manners, what the fuck do you mean by that" He removed his hand from the wall and Weiss dashed away from him, immediately running behind her savior. The girl turned to give her a small smile before turning back to the creep

"I'm going to give you three options, I could have you escorted out, you can go on your merry way and never speak to this woman again, or you can leave with a black eye" Her tone sounded threatening and serious.

"Fine, fine, jeez, cock block..." He grumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets then stomped away

The girl turned towards Weiss and smiled "You ok? You looked pretty petrified so I knew I had to say something" Her voice was a lot lighter and less threatening now

"Yeah" Weiss muttered, now that she wasn't glaring the mysterious silver eyed girl looked a lot cuter.

"I'm Ruby by the way! Ruby Rose" the girl (now named Ruby) smiled and held out her hand

"I'm Weiss, thank you by the way" She took Ruby's hand and gave a gentle handshake before letting go

"Do you drink? If not we have water and apple juice" Ruby asked, shrugging

"No, not really I'm not much of a party girl" Weiss answered

"That's fine, I'm going to get a beer you're welcome to come with. You don't have to but I would suggest it, unfortunately theres a lot of scary people here" She paused for a split second "And you seem to be alone so strength in numbers" Ruby shrugged and put her hands in her sweater pocket

Weiss thought for a second, she was right. Even the girl who just stared down a creepy college kid and threatened to give him a black eye seemed nervous from the amount of older guys around, hell some of these dudes look like they where in there mid 20's.

Ah, what the hell? Ruby was cute and she was correct, strength in numbers. 

"Alright, I'm not drinking though" Getting drunk and being unable to get home was the last thing Weiss wanted to do.

"Thats fair, I don't want to drink to much either" Ruby turned on her heel and began walking towards where most of the alcohol seemed to be stored. Weiss began following and once she got to the girls side she turned towards her

"So, if you aren't much of a party girl then why are you here?"

"My roommates girlfriend is the host of this party and unfortunately she dragged me along then proceeded to ditch me the moment we arrived" Ruby's eyes widened at that

"Wait, is your roommates name Blake belladonna?" 

"Yeah why-.. how did you know that?" 

"Because she's my sisters girlfriend, who happens to be the one who invited all these people over here" 

"Really?" 

"yep, coincidence right?" Ruby chuckled and itched the back of her head

"Yeah..coincidence" Weiss felt like this wasn't a coincidence, maybe Blake planned this she does tend to meddle a lot

Ruby stopped at a cooler filled with beer and crouched down, picked up one, then opened it and took a sip before standing up.

"theres places to sit over there, doesn't look like theres to many people either" She pointed to a corner with a table and two chairs in it, Weiss just nodded and they made there way to the table

The two of them sat and talked for like hours, Weiss told Ruby about how she ever since the semester started she hadn't had time to go out and have fun, Ruby talked about her corgi named zwei. Some where in-between both of them got a little tipsy, Weiss more than Ruby.

Slowly people began to file out of the house and cars could be heard starting outside and driving away, eventually it was only the two girls in the kitchen just talking. Weiss would occasionally slur her words and would stumble a bit every time she got up to get alcohol, eventually Ruby cut her off and texted Yang to make sure she didn't get anymore alcohol. 

After no body was left in the house except Ruby, Weiss, and the bees Ruby called her sister and told her it was time to send Weiss and Blake home. Unfortunately Blake had gotten incredibly drunk and was unable to drive so she was staying over with Yang. Weiss was to smashed to drive and Ruby didn't want to take chances with her driving, considering she was tipsy as well, and her sister was equally as smashed.

Judging from how terrified Weiss looked from the encounter with mr, asshole earlier she wouldn't take kindly to an uber. 

"Weiss, um, I'm going to put you in our guest room okay? You can't drive and neither can I, I don't want to send you away in a strangers car" Ruby explained to her

"Ok... That's fine" Weiss giggled and when Ruby tried to help her out of the chair she collapsed in her arms "Come on, bedtime"

Weiss nodded into her shoulder and yawned then attempted to stand up right but almost fell over. Ruby ended up having to hold Weiss by the shoulders and slowly coax her into the guest room. She helped Weiss take her ponytail out and lay her down in bed before going towards her own room but Weiss held onto her wrist.

"What's wrong? Do you need something" She asked

"Stay here, right here" Weiss pointed to the spot on the bed next to her

"Weiss I can't really do that..."

"Please, I don't want to be alone" She looked like she was about to burst out in tears

"I...uh... fine" Ruby sat down on the bed next to Weiss.

"Lay down, you need sleep to" Her words where incredibly slurred

That destroyed Ruby's plan to sneak out once Weiss was asleep, depending on the way she spoke earlier she wasn't going asleep until she got her to lay down. She sighed and laid down next to the ivory haired girl and she latched onto Ruby's arm.

Ruby's face went red, not just because of the alcohol, but because Weiss was now firmly snuggled into her side. She knew that if she got up it would disturb the girl snuggled on her side and just accepted her fate. Soon enough they where both asleep.

In the morning Weiss woke up in an unknown bed, with a headache, in her clothes, Snuggled into Ruby's side. She sat up and looked around, she could tell this was the same house so at least she knew where she was. Ruby grumbled and her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing the bright silver eyes.

"Hey, morning" She smiled and slowly sat up

"What the hell happened?" Weiss asked

"Well, we started talking and you got super drunk, still not sure how, and Blake ended up staying with Yang and I didn't want to either of us to drive or for you to go to uber, I didn't want to leave you in a strangers car to get home yourself then when I came to put you to bed you demanded I stay with you and then promptly latched onto me"

"Do you have any Advil, my head hurts" Weiss looked around the room

"Yeah, right here, we leave them in all the desk drawers, Yang gets hungover a lot" Ruby reached over, opened the drawer, and handed the medicine to Weiss

After they both took the medicine they sat in silence.

"Once this headaches over I'll go wake up Blake to take you guys home" Ruby eventually said

"Is it ok if I stay over for a little while? It is the beginning of spring break and we have no classes"

"Thats fine by me, Blake will probably stay for a little bit anyways"

Weiss nodded and laid back down next to Ruby

"Sooo... what does this make us? Friends, acquaintances," Ruby began and hesitated before saying the next part "lovers?" 

Weiss snapped her head to look at Ruby after she said that

"What's that supposed to mean?" Weiss asked in confusion but with a hint of happiness, Ruby was super cute and saved her from that creep

"Well, you are really pretty and I'd like to spend more time with you..." Ruby sheepishly said and averted her eyes away from Weiss

"I'd be willing to give that last option a shot" Weiss muttered back and Ruby turned towards again

"R-really" Ruby looked shocked

"Yeah...if you are" When there eyes met both turned a slight shade of red

"Hey...um...weiss" 

Weiss hummed in response

"Can I..can I kiss you?" 

"you don't need permission for that" Weiss replied and slowly Ruby leaned forward

When their lips met they both closed their eyes, though the kiss lasted for about 10 seconds it felt like 10 hours. When they pulled away both of their faces were a very bright shade of red

"Y'know, I wouldn't mind doing that again" Ruby eventually said

"Neither would I" Weiss replied

**Author's Note:**

> maybe I'll continue this, maybe...


End file.
